A Chryed Frozen Christmas
by Timidmouse
Summary: Stuck at home snowbound – couldn't resist thinking about how our boys might keep warm.
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck at home snowbound – could resist thinking about how our boys might keep warm. Probably just one chapter unless you think otherwise!**

**Reviews welcome**

**A Chryed Frozen Christmas**

The snow was still falling, Albert Square was like a skating rink, there had already been one bump as the cars failed to gain friction on the glass like surface. There was going to be no jogging round here today, a couple of his clients had cancelled but Christian was putting the others through their paces at the community centre and Syed was battling with the last of the Christmas shopping. It was Christmas Eve tomorrow and they were both looking forward to their first Christmas together as a proper couple.

Syed saw Dot struggling to manage her shopping, and taking control of the bags he offered her his arm for support and walked her back to her house. Once safely delivered he returned to his list and finally returned to the flat laden with the necessities and more than a few luxuries.

For him Christmas wasn't that special, but he had been infected by Christian's excitement and happily joined in with all the decorating, preparations and partying. As he stacked away mountains of food he couldn't help thinking back to last year. Oh how close he had come to throwing away all of this. The sight of Christian standing by that taxi was etched in his memory – that fleeting moment of joy when he thought he was coming to join him in Barcelona – followed by the despair when he heard Amira's perky voice with those oh so ironic words "You''ll find your Syed one day babe". Syed shuddered at the time that followed of the stoic resignation that he had felt entering into the final phases of the wedding planning. He wondered what his life would be like if Christian had just stayed in Barcelona. He guessed that the everyday things would have been much the same just with Amira directing his every moment instead of Christian – they were both quite bossy in their own ways! Right now he would have been at the unit helping his mother, he sighed out loud. No matter what cruel words had passed between then he missed his parents, he missed their drive, their certainty as to what was right and wrong in this world, and their blessing – he even missed their arguments which if they did nothing else showed that they did actually care passionately about the things they believed in.

Why had Christian come back? He had asked him that at the time, he didn't really understand it any more today than he did back then. After all the rejection and the hurt, why should Christian who could have anybody he wanted put himself through all that heartache, and he had been rejected yet again. Still he had forgiven him, that kiss on the forehead at the wedding, the dignity with which he not just said goodbye but set him free to pursue the life the he thought he had wanted. He shook his head and shivered. This year was going to be different; it was going to be about hope for the future, love, trust warmth and happiness, about living life to the full.

He suddenly realised his shivering was not just down to the painful memories, but it was actually cold in the flat. He felt the radiator – it was cold, it checked the controls they were all ok, he switched it off and on – no avail. Where was he going to get a plumber this close to Christmas? After several abortive attempts he phoned Christian.

Christian called Jane who invited them to come and stay with her, it would be like the old days when they were kids – or perhaps it would dilute the Scrooge effect of Ian and bring such much needed joy into the Beale household.

He made his way to the flat to find Syed wrapped in multiple jumpers, a scarf around his neck and his hands thrust into his pockets looking dejected. Christian engulfed him in his arms rubbing him vigorously to generate some heat, sweeping him into a kiss. One kiss led to another and all of a sudden the flat didn't seem so cold. As Christian slowly began to peel the layers off Syed the doorbell rang, and there stood Jane, an Angel of Mercy with an electric radiator!

They declined the invitation to stay, promised to see her on Christmas Day, shut the door on the outside world, plugged in the radiator and turned up the heat in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews – a slightly hotter chapter 2**

**A Chryed Frozen Christmas Chapter 2**

With Christian unbuttoning his shirt and nuzzling his ear, Syed started to feel guilty about refusing Jane's invitation. Just because he couldn't be with his family didn't mean Christian couldn't be with his. He knew how much Christian cared about his niece and nephews, and his god daughter too. He had seen the level of thought that had gone into selecting just the right presents for them, maybe it was right that they were there on Christmas morning, to enjoy their excitement. With recent events Syed was no great fan of Jane and his thoughts on Ian were pretty much aligned with Christians, but it wasn't about him was it?

As his shirt slipped over his shoulders and fell to the floor Syed stepped back out of his arms to talk before he got swept away with the mood. Christian, puzzled at first moved to bring him back to him but stopped to listen as Syed proposed spending Christmas Eve at the Beales. Christian stared at him intently, noticed that outside of his embrace the chill of the room was seeping into Syed's body faster that the heater was pumping out warmth. He noticed the hairs on his arms rising and goose bumps beginning to appear, his fingers itched to caress them as Syed continued to stutter out his justification. He loved that he cared so much about him.

He smiled and fixed Syed with his eyes, he didn't respond but lifted a finger to his lips to silence him. Syed automatically dropped a kiss onto his fingertip, Christian started to draw it lightly down his chin following a straight line down his neck which Syed arched back to give him access, further down his chest, teasing first one nipple and then the other before dragging it lightly back up to his lips. Syed took his finger in his mouth, curled his tongue around it. He went to move forward to Christian but somehow the eyes looking deep into his own held him at a distance. Christian repeated the movements letting his finger drop further this time circling Syed's navel causing him to whimper, this time returning it to his mouth after having skimmed up his side, shoulder ear and cheek. Christian watched Syed squirm under his light touch and moan as he hungrily sucked his finger before it returned down his other side to his navel again, lingering their before moving further down toward towards the bulge now forming in his trousers.

Their eyes still locked, Christian grinned as he saw Syed battling to maintain some form of control. He deftly unbuttoned his jeans and ran his finger up his shaft with a feather touch, before releasing him from his boxers. He licked his lips provocatively; Syed's mouth was now parched, he was breathing deeply and the combination of the cold and anticipation were sending chills across his body. Christian continued to tease, as his finger ran over the wet tip, this time he brought it to his own mouth and sucked. The sight was enough to elicit a loud groan from Syed, but the loss of touch broke the spell that held them apart allowing his hands to expose Christian's muscular body, pulling them together with a strangled cry as their bare flesh collided.

Christian's throaty chuckle momentarily distracted Syed from his assault on him. He tossed them both onto the bed pulling Syed under the covers to capture the warmth that was now emanating from their bodies. With their bodies now entwined Syed asked why he was laughing, Christian explained they couldn't spend the night with the Beales, after all if Syed made that much noise from just the touch of one finger how would they survive a whole night without waking the entire family, which could scar Bobby for life! Syed punched him playfully, suggesting that they could abstain for one night, and with that being rejected out of hand, going onto prove, beyond contradiction that he wasn't the only noisy lover in this relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Chryed Frozen Christmas Chapter 3**

Syed woke first on Christmas Eve, stuck his leg out of the bed and felt the chill of the room on his skin. He was tempted to withdraw back under the covers and luxuriate for another hour, but he had a lot to do and he wanted everything to be perfect for Christian this Christmas. He wanted it to be a Christmas he would remember for all the right reasons. So he extricated himself, being careful not to wake him and wrapped himself in Christian's dressing gown for extra warmth, turned on the heater and prepared breakfast.

The smell of cooking permeated Christian's slumber, Syed was by his side with a coffee and a kiss before his eyes were fully opened. He tried to draw him back into bed but for once Sy was having none of it, he put on his best stern voice, laced with a cheeky grin and ordered Christian out to meet his last clients of the year, with the promise of indulgent pleasures to come if was a "good boy". Christian leered at him and promised to extract revenge if he didn't live up to his side of the bargain.

So Syed got to work – he put up all the extra decorations that Christian had wanted but he wouldn't let him buy because they were too "tacky", by the time he had finished the flat looked like a Santa's grotto, he wrapped the last of the presents and as a final touch added mistletoe over the door. He had arranged for Roxy to waylay Christian to go and see Amy and then take him on to R&R for a drink, so when Christian phoned to ask him if he would mind, he already had a change of clothes ready for him to deliver to Roxy's house and agreed to join them for a drink later after he and Tam had gone to mosque together.

By the time Syed arrived at R&R Christian was mildly drunk holding court, dancing and flirting. Syed watched him for a while marvelling at his easy going confidence, which from a less likeable person could be seen as arrogance, while he charmed the regulars. Warmth and laughter emanated from him, he sighed as he wished his family would open their hearts, see the person that he was, see the completeness of the couple that they were. Whether it was, that over the noise of the club, Christian heard the sigh, or simply that he sensed the sadness that flitted through his lovers' mind, in an instant he was by his side. With a hug and a kiss he was transported into the heart of the company, still amazed at their acceptance, and yet with the whispered "I missed you"and the caress of the fingers at the nape of his neck their reunion was so intimate.

As the evening wore on the club filled up, the noise increased and the drink flowed. As it approached midnight Syed had a sudden and urgent need to be on his own with Christian. He subconsciously reached out and touched his wrist running fingers down the back of his hand. Christian responded by interlocking their fingers and disengaging himself from his conversation, and turned to him. Syed saw the hunger reflected back from his eyes and without the need to discuss it; they started the process of wishing people well and leaving.

As they left the club the cold hit them. It was bitter, to the point where you breathed in you felt it drawn down deep into your lungs, it almost hurt. The boys turned up their collars, clung to each other for warmth and comfort and walked briskly back to the flat. Syed made Christian wait at the door while he went in and switched on all the lights, then led him in and observed his face in the glow of the flashing colours while his handiwork was admired.

Words weren't really needed, but Syed shared his wishes for the best Christmas ever, his hopes that next year would be truly theirs, that these memories would be only good and that the angst of the last year was behind them.

Christian drew them together, silenced him with a kiss and studied his face with absolute adoration. In his eyes he was perfection. He knew full well that with his complicated young lover, there were bound to be troubles ahead, but he also knew that none would be as challenging as those that were behind them. Most of all he knew he would go through it all again, and again if required just to come back to this perfect moment in time. It was now Christmas Day – a time to reflect, to appreciate sacrifices, to enjoy good company, to give instead of take and most of all to count blessings. The only thing that could possibly spoil this Christmas for them was his family.

Christian's eyes followed Syed's upwards and catching sight of the mistletoe, he grinned. There was one sure fired way to distract Syed from dwelling on things, it was twelve hours till they needed to be at Jane's and he knew just how he was going to fill them!


End file.
